


I don't dance(Hal)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Flashfam Femreader! [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Joe West, Barry Allen is The Flash, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Joe West, Happy Barry Allen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Loving Marriage, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Oblivious Hal Jordan, Parent Joe West, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Joe West, Romance, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Based on the Flash/Arrowverse. Also I'm sorta new to writing in The Flash. So I apologize if the Character's are not accurate. You are Barry Allen's sister and are about to marry Hal Jordan
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Reader
Series: Flashfam Femreader! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295
Kudos: 3





	I don't dance(Hal)

Hal's P. O. V

Barry, adjusted my tie "take a breath Hal you're nervous" he stated 

3 hour's until I marry the love of my life, my soul mate Y/N Allen. I finally broke my walls allowing her in. It's the best choice I ever made. 

"I'm not nervous!" I defend hastily I continued more calming "I'm just--anxious that's what I am, you know I'm anxious to be married to Y/N. She's perfect guy's like me don't deserve girl's like her. Man am I looking forward to the honeymoon--"

"let me stop you right there we are, talking about my baby sister, remember?"

"right, anyway who, would have thought I ended up with a amazing girl like, Y/N"

"she is amazing"

I shut my eye's humming she's so hot "oh, believe me you don't know that half of it"

I open my eye's seeing my best man eyebrows squinting in irritation with a threatening look. I glance to my groomsman Oliver his face saying 'you're on your own'. I then look at Cisco who was looking around awkwardly. 

"Hal, do not make me go back on my blessing"

Y/N's P. O. V 

My maid of honor Iris tightening the back of my wedding dress. My bridesmaids Felicity, and Caitlin inspecting for any last minute altercations. The three of us standing in front of the mirrors. I hear a knock on the door. 

"who is it?" Iris asked 

"CCPD and it's not pizza delivery" 

Joe, I gently smiled "come in" 

He walked in and shut the door. Joe, wearing a tuxedo, his black shoes. His eye's soften looking at me and his face smiling.

"look at you, my Y/N Allen getting married" 

He walked to me and kissed my head. I feel my eye's swell remembering the two people who are aren't here today my parent's. My mom died when I was 11 and my dad died a year ago. Joe, hugged me I held onto him close 

"thank you so much for everything you've done for me" 

Joe, remained silent we parted his eye's swelling. My tears falling my makeup a mess now. 

"well now I have to do your makeup all over again" Iris sighed her voice brittle 

It was a very emotional moment. Given everything I've been through, losing my parents and finding a new family. Afterwards I hear the music Joe touched my shoulders. 

"ready, kiddo?" 

I nodded fighting my tears "ready" 

"hey don't be nervous Hal and you are going to marry and your going to have little babies and they'll be spoiled by pawpaw Joe" 

I laughed with tears Joe and I locked arm's. The doors opened I see everyone standing. I look at my love Hal Jordan. He had a soft smile with adoration. My heart beating out of my chest. Joe and I stopped within a few feet of Hal, and his groomsmen, his best man and my bridesmaids with my maid of honor. 

The priest spoke "you may be seated" everyone sat down "and who gives this woman away" 

"I do" Joe says confidently 

Joe, kissed my head he looked at Hal and then sat down with my adopted brother Wally. I stood in front of Hal with held each other's hands. 

"friends, family we are gathered here today to join Hal Jordan and Y/N Allen in matrimony. If any as objections speak now or forever hold your peace" nobody is going to say a, damn word "alright then, do we have the rings?" 

I look at my big brother. Barry, looked in his, pockets. His eye's went wide. Oh no! My heart dropped 

"dammit Barry I'm going to kill you!" Hal harshly said 

He grabbed the rings grinning "gotcha, Hal that's for--" I cut my brother off kicking his shin "oww" he mumbled in pain 

Hal chuckled "that's my girl" he mumbled 

He gave the rings to the priest. I sigh in relief Hal rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb. The priest gave Hal's ring to me and mine to Hal. 

"the bride and groom will say their own vows" 

"I Y/N Allen take Hal Jordan as my husband. We we're friend's at the beginning well fren-enemies" everyone chuckled(well Oliver only smiled) knowing it was completely true "I learned there was more to you than what I thought at first. We became friend's that led to me falling in love with you. You're my best friend" my voice begins to brittle "you loved me through my pain and hardships. You make me smile when I'm said laugh when I cry. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and have new, adventures" I put the ring on Hal's finger

Hal, cleared his throat his eye's swelling "guess it's my turn. I Hal Jordan take Y/N Allen as my wife. Could not have said it better honey fren-enemies" I chuckled with tears "you we're a ray of sunshine in my life. I had tried to fight you out of my mind. I still can't believe that I am marrying the girl of my dreams. If anyone could make me settle down and have a better life it'd be you. We're going to have the best adventures together. You are my girl forever and always" he put the ring on my finger 

"you may now kiss--" I grabbed Hal and kissed him

Everyone cheered we ran down the aisle with locked arm's. Afterwards Hal and I dancing. He kissed my head inhaling he takes a deep relaxing breath. 

"I can't believe we're married!" he smiled

"me too" I say taking a relaxing breath

I kissed him wrapping my arm's around his neck. He smiled in the kiss

"I am never going to get used to kissing you" he said smiling

"neither am I"

"I can't wait for the honeymoon!"

I laughed shaking my head kissing my humorous husband.

"what am I going to do with you?"

"whatever you want" he said smirking

I sigh laughing off to a grand adventure with my husband

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
